The Lil Kratt Bros
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Aviva finds herself a guardian of 2 little kids, chris and martin. Story, way, way better than summary, as usual, read and review! And btw, second part is much better. This story was one of my first ones, so any errors are by my part.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Aviva heard a crash in the garage, and immediately ran downstairs. "Hey, what the hell is going on down here!" She turned, and saw two kids, one 2 years old, and the other one 3. The spiky haired kid ran up to her, and Aviva looked down at the kid. He dug his little head into her legs, and Aviva turned red. "Mommy!" He shouted, and Aviva looked at him curiously. The one with blonde hair looked at her, and also shouted out the same thing. "Mommy!" "Listen guys, I don't know who you are, but," "I'm Chwis!" Gosh, was that adorable. "And I'm Mawtin!" "Oh, so do you know me?" "Yea, you're my mommy!" "Oh alright, I'll be your mommy." "Up! Up!" Chris shouted, and Aviva picked him up. Martin was sitting in the spare parts bin, and smiled. "Look at my toy, mommy!" "Let me see." He handed it to her, and Aviva examined it. "This isn't a toy Martin." "It's not?" "No. If you want a toy, I'll buy you one. I'm in charge of buying the groceries today, sure, I could make a quick stop at the store." "Can mommy buy me toy?" "Yes Chris, you too." "Yay!" He clapped his hands, and Aviva smiled. "Come on MK, let's go." "Ok mommy." He ran after her, and when Aviva entered the common room, Koki turned to see the two little kids. "Hi little guys." "Hi!" Martin responded, cheerfully. "Chris?" He had fallen asleep on her arm, sucking his pacifier.

. "You want me to take care of them Aviva? While you go to the store?" "Mommy buy me toy!" "Uh, yea. I'm guessing Martin was playing with the reversing ray, turning them both to kids. He said it was a toy, so I told him I'd buy him a toy if he wanted, and you can guess what any child would say." "Yes?" "Yup." "Well, gotta go, later!" She dug in the garage and found two child seats. "How convenient, we have exactly two child seats." She strapped them in the car, and Aviva began driving. She arrived first at the groceries, when she was paying for them, the cashier said that Chris looked alot like her, and that Martin looked probably most like his father. "Your kids are cute. Want a candy?" He gave Martin and Chris a lollipop, and she turned red of embarrassment. "Now that was embarrassing." "I don't think so, I got fwee candy!" Martin laughed. Chris was awake now, and was sucking his lollipop.  
"Now can mommy buy me toy?" "Yes Martin." She buckled them in, and Chris didn't want his candy no more. "Mommy, I don't want candy." "Can I have it bwother?" "Yes!" He gave it him, and Aviva snatched it out his hand. "You can have this, after lunch." "Aww, but mom." "No buts, just buckle yourself in. She buckled him in right, and drove over to the store. "Ok, just pick a toy you want, and get it over with. Ok?" "Ok." Chris, being not even a toddler, or Martin, barely a toddler, she had to walk them over to the baby section. Chris wanted a teddy bear, on the other hand, Martin wanted a toy car. "Alright my little boys, let's get going." At the register, Aviva blushed red again because of the cashier. "These your kids?" "Yea," Martin chirped, "She's my mommy." "And this cute little guy?" "That's Chwis! My bwother." "Aww, your kids are so cute! Especially the small one." "They are 2 and 3." "Oh, have a great day."  
On the way home, Chris started biting the bear. "Why are you biting it Chris?" "He's hungwy mommy!" She stopped at a red light, and handed him his bottle. "No!" He said, pushing it away. "Then what do you want?" He began crying, and yawned. "Your brother is tired Martin. Better get home soon." At the H.Q, Chris fell asleep on Aviva's lap. Martin was busy drawing something, so Aviva stood up to put Chris on his bed. When she came back down, Martin was feeding his fish. "Oh hey Martin, what are you doing?" "Feeding my fishies!" "Have you named them yet?" "Yes, that one's, Blacky, this one is Goldie, and this one is," "Lemme guess, Whitey?" "How did you know mommy?" "A lucky guess." Koki smiled at Aviva, and she laughed. "Mommy?" "Yea?" "Can Jimmy and Koki take me to the pawk?" "If they want to yea." "We're fine with it Aviva, don't worry." "Well, ok, go ahead!" Once they left, she heard the little monitor beep. "Either he's awake or something happened." She ran up the room, and saw Chris awake, smiling. "Hi mommy!" "Hey Chris. You ok?" "Yea." "Look!" She turned on his little mobile of animals, and Chris grabbed one. "Lion! Lion!" He chirped, and Aviva laughed. "Yeup, that's a lion." She put a pacifier in his mouth, and noticed he was smaller. "Chris?" "Mommy! Mommy!" He chirped again, causing Aviva to smile. "Oh! I forgot! That ray turns you into even smaller kids if you are less than 21. Chris is only 20!"  
"Ok, Chris, I don't want to do this, but I have too. I have to find put how much of the ray hit you, to find out when you'll become an adult." She picked Chris up, and took him to the laboratory downstairs. "Ok Chris, please don't cry." She put the needle in his forehead, and he began squirming, crying, and kicking Aviva. "Chris, calm down, please! There, all done, that wasn't that bad. Was it?" She turned to the wailing baby, who was getting restless. She picked up Chris, and he turned into a 5 month old in her hands. "Awww... Your so adorable Chris." He stopped crying, and started sucking his pacifier. He grabbed at the air with his little hands, then opened them. Chris began to cry, and Aviva gave him his bottle. "Here Chris." He began drinking, but pushed it away. "What's wrong with it?" Chris laughed, and smiled. "What?" He managed to get past her shirt and bra, and began drinking from her. "What in the-?" Chris kept drinking, as if she were his mother. "Ay Chris, why did you do that?" "Momma!" Chris laughed, but continued drinking. "Uhm, ok." She reached towards another needle, and inserted this one in his tiny arm. "Here, this shall stop you from growing smaller. It will just make you 3 months smaller." He began to cry, and shrunk into a little 2 month old. "Shhhh, no llores Chris." She kissed his forehead, and Chris settled down.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Chris woke up crying. Aviva trudged upstairs, and found that he was hungry. "Oh no. Not feeding ya again." Chris looked at her with puppy eyes, and she rolled her eyes. She made his bottle, and helped him drink. She heard Koki downstairs with Martin, playing with him. Aviva rocked him, and Chris was starting to doze off. She smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Chris..."

5 years later...

"Ouch! Mommy!" Aviva turned to chris, who burned himself accidently. "I told you not to put your finger in the food chris..." Aviva put medicine and a bandage over the burn, and sighed. "You need to learn that its bad for you." "But I'm too dumb to know how to do that mommy!" "You're not dumb... Who told you that?" "Martin." "Dont believe your brother sweetie... You're a very smart boy." "Mommy... Where's daddy?" "Uhm... You don't have one." "Then where'd I come from?" "Its a long story." Chris nodded, when martin came in from school, angry. "What's wrong martin?" He pushed chris, and he fell. "Mommy he pushed me!" Chris cried out, and Aviva picked him up. "Martin Kratt! Have some manners!" "Why don't you have some manners yourself?! I hate you mom!" Aviva shook her head, and picked up his backpack. She opened it to find a note from his teacher, and some drugs. "Mum what's that?" "Oh that? That's not for little kids." "Then why does bubby smoke it?" "He what?!" "Yea mommy." "Oh that little!" Aviva looked down at Chris, and he hugged her. "Mommy dwugs are bad." "Yea they are sweetie..."

A week later, Zach had captured them both, making fun of them until Chris began to cry. Aviva ran through the ramp that same afternoon, when Zach put a knife to her neck. "Leave them alone smarty pants!" "Mommy!" "Kill her." "No!" "Yes kill her!" Martin banged on the cell, and chris kept crying out not to. "Please no!" "No. No Zach let them go they're just children!" "Why?" "Because Zach! If you had kids wouldn't you want them to be free?" "Yes never gonna happen!" "Please Zach let them go!" "You think please is going to help?!" He cackled, and aviva couldn't hold it in much longer. "Let them go Zach!" "Never!" "That's it!" Her mother instincts took over her, and she slammed Zach against the wall. She pinned him to the wall, and twisted his hand. "Ow let me go!" "Leave them alone!" He threw her off, and aviva stood up and punched him on the face. "Ow! Leave me alone!" "Until you let them go!" "Fine take your stupid pip squeaks! I'll get revenge one of these days!" He shouted after her, an icepack on his face. Aviva gulped, and Chris held onto her. "You ok Chris?" "Yes mommy..." "What about you Martin?" "Fine." He growled, and aviva smiled. "Dont be so moody martin." "Mommy I'm hungry!" "Sure. We'll stop by the store." "Ok!" He smiled, and aviva smiled. "Music?" "Ok! Put the station I like mommy!" "Uhm sure."

Chris started singing to his favorite song Centuries, and aviva giggled. Martin kept telling him to be quiet, but Chris didn't care. "Ugh!" Aviva started singing along, and martin covered his ears. "Argh shut up!" "Oh martin... There's nothing wrong!" "But-" "Centuries!" Chris shouted, and Aviva smiled. She began singing to the next song, and chris joined her again. She saw martin's intention to run, and locked the doors. "Mom!" Martin pouted, and aviva turned into the highway. "No martin... We're almost at the store!" She smiled, and he slammed his head against the glass. Chris kept singing, and aviva enjoyed it, noticing how alike Chris sounded to the song. "Bro shut up!" "No bubby!" He kept singing, and martin closed the hood on his jacket.

Aviva smiled, but her mind shifted over to the moment just minutes ago he had shouted. "I'll get revenge someday!" Just what was he planning?


End file.
